culturefandomcom_he-20200213-history
What if
What if היא סדרה אנטלוגית של חברת מרוול קומיקס על סיפורים שמתרחשים במציאויות אלטרנטיביות,רחוק מיקום הרגיל של מארוול 616,בעולמות הללו חוקרים מה היה קורה "אם שביל אחר היה נבחר על פני אחר " על ידי דמויות שונות מיקום מרוול הרגיל. thumb|left|241px מרוול מפרידה באמצאות היקומים על ידי מספור,שהיקום שמתרחשים בו כל סיפורי ההמשכיות הרגילה הוא 616,וכל שאר הסיפורים שלא מתרחשים באותו יקום ומתרחשים ביקומים אחרים מקבלים מספרים שונים.רוב יקומים אלה הם יקומים של הסדרה What if. הצופה הסיפורים שהתרחשו בשנים 1977-1984 השתמשו בחייזר אואטו הצופה בתור המספר.הוא צופה על האירועיים שמתרחשים בכדור הארץ מבסיסו שעל הירח.אואטו,חבר בגזע הבן אלמוות של הצופים,גם יכול לצפות על אירועיים שקורים במציאויות אלטרנטיביות.כך רוב סיפורי "מה אם" מתחילים שאואטו מסכם בקצרה את אירוע ביקום המיינסטרים של מרוול.אז הוא מציין נקודה ספיציפית שהתפצלה באותו אירוע,ומדגים מה היה קורה אם האירוע היה לוקח כיוון אחר ושונה. הסדרה השנייה של "מה אם" שרצה בין השנים 1989-2000 אימצה את התבנית של קודמתה,שאואטו משמש שמספר הסיפור ומספק את הקשר ההיסטורי.אבל,בגלל האירועים שהתרחשו בקומיקס של ארבעת המופלאים שבהם אואטו הוענש אחרי שהרס צופה אחר,תפקידו הצטמצם והסיפורים עצמם התחילו לקחת את הבמה המרכזית,בלי להשתמש בסיפור מסגרת.הופעתו האחרונה של אואטו בתפקידו בתור הצופה של כדור הארץ הייתה בכרך 2,גיליון 76. עכשיו עם הסדרה העתידית של "מה אם",אם הצופה יופיע או לא יופיע היא החלטתו של הכותב,ורבים בחרו בדרכים אחרות או בכלל לא ולהציג את הסיפור בלי מסגרת.בריאן בנדיס בחר בלהשתמש בגרסה של עצמו בגיליון 2005 של דרדוויל וג'סיקה ג'ונס. ההוצאות לאור הסדרה הראשונה החלק הראשון של "מה אם" הייתה סדרה של 47 גיליונות שהתחילה מפבואר 1977 לאוקטובר 1984.הסיפור הראשון היה "מה אם ספיידרמן מצטרף לארבעת המופלאים?",והציג גרסה אלטרנטיבית לאירועים שקרו בספיידרמן המופלא ,הקומיקס הראשון של ספיידרמן בגיליון 1. כמה קווי עלילה עירבו דמויות שבחרו לקחת(או לא לקחת) פעולה ספיציפית,שהמציאות שהם יצרו הם לקחו בדיוק את ההחלטה ההפוכה.לדוגמא,סיפור של קפטן אמריקה שהתפרסם בתחילת שנות ה80,הציעו לקפטן אמריקה את ההזדמנות לרוץ לנשיאות,בסוף הוא דחה את ההצעה.אבל בסיפור "מה אם",גיליון 26 (מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה נבחר לנשיא?) מראים אותו מסכים להצעה,ובסוף גם זוכה בבחירות. בגלל טבעם,הסיפורים המוצגים בפורמט של "מה אם" מרשים לעצמם לשבור את החוקים של הסדרה המקורית שנשארת בסטטוס קווי.דמויות עיקריות יכולות לההרג במציאות האלטרנטיבית,וסיפורים רבים היו מבוססים על דמות מסוימת מיקום של מרוול,מגלה את כוחותיה המיוחדים,ובוחרים בחיים של פשע במקום.גיליון אחד השתמש במה שהיה אמור להיות הסיום המקורי של ההשלכות של "סאגת הפינקס השחור" אקס-מן,במקום שג'יין גריי תתאבד,היא נכנעת ומסכימה לניתוח הצאת האונה מסיר ממנה את כוחותיה.בגרסת "מה אם",ג'יין חסרת היכולות לא יכולה למנוע את מותו של סקוט סמארס,מה שגורם לה להיות מהוממת והפניקס האפל הצליח לחזור,מה שגרם למהפך גלקטי.אבל לא כל סיפורי "מה אם" כאלה רציניים בטבעם.לדוגמא,בגיליון 11 מציע את הרעיון מה היה קורה עם מקימי מארוול המקוריים(סטן לי,ג'ק קירבי,פלו סטינברג וסול ברודסקי) היו מקבלים את כוחם של ארבעת המופלאים. בעקבות ביטולה של הסדרה,מארוול הוציאה גיליון מיוחד של "מה אם"(יוני 1988) של "מה אם איירון מן היה בוגד?". רשימת ה"מה אם": *1.מה אם ספיידרמן היה מצטרף לארבעת המופלאים?* *2.מה אם לענק הירוק היה את המוח של הענק הירוק? *3.מה אם הנוקמים מעולם לא היו קיימים? *4.מה אם הפולשים(קבוצה של גיבורי על שהורכבה מקפטן אמריקה,באקי,הלפיד האנושי המקורי ונמור) היו נשארים ביחד אחרי מלחמת העולם השנייה? *5.מה אם קפטן אמריקה לא היה נעלם בזמן מלחמת העולם השנייה? *6.מה אם לארבעת המופלאים היו כוחות שונים? *7.מה אם מישהו חוץ מספיידרמן היה נעקץ על ידי עכביש רדיואקטיבי? *8.מה אם העולם ידע שדרדויול הוא עיוור? *9.מה אם הנוקמים היו נלחמים ברשע של שנות ה50? *10.מה אם ג'יין פוסטר היה מותאת את הפטיש של תור? *11.מה אם מרוול בולפאן המקורי היה נהפך לארבעת המופלאים? *12.מה אם ריק ג'ונס היה נהפך לענק הירוק? *13.מה אם קונאן הברברי היה הולך בימינו? *14.מה אם ניק פיורי היה נלחם במלחמת העולם השנייה בחלל? *15.מה אם נובה היה ארבע אנשים אחרים? *16.מה אם שינג צ'ו היה נלחם לצידו של פו מנצ'ו? *17.מה אם גוסט ריידר,ספיידרוומן וקפטן מארוול היו נבלים? *18.מה אם דוקטור סטריינג' היה תלמיד של דורמאמו? *19.מה אם ספיידרמן לא היה נהפך ללוחם בפשע? *20.מה אם הנוקמים היו נלחמים במלחמת הקריי-סקרול בלי ריק ג'ונס *21.מה אם האישה הבלתי נראית מארבעת המופלאים היתה מתחתנת לנמור? *22.מה אם דוקטור דום היה נהפך לגיבור? *23.מה אם הענק הירוק היה נהפך לברברי? *24.מה אם גווין סטייסי הייתה חיה? *25.מה אם תור והנוקמים היו נלחמים באלים? *26.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה נבחר לנשיא? *27.מה אם הפניקס לא מתה? *28.מה אם דרדוויל היה נהפך לסוכן של ש.י.ל.ד? *29.מה אם הנוקמים היו מנצחים את כולם? *30.מה אם הכפילים של ספיידרמן היו נשארים בחיים? *31.מה אם וולברין היה הורג את הענק הירוק? *32.מה אם הנוקמים היו נהפכים להיות פיונים של קורוואק? *33.מה אם דזלאר היה נהפך לכרוז של גלקטוס?/מה אם איירוןמן היה נתקע בזמן של ארתור המלך? *34.גיליון קומי *35.מה אם אלקטרה הייתה בחיים? *36.מה אם ארבעת המופלאים לא היו מקבלים את כוחותיהם? *37.מה אם הדבר וחיה היו ממשיכים להשתנות? *38.מה אם שמציג את דרדוויל ואת קפטן אמריקה בעתיד אפשרי *39.מה אם תור היה נלחם בקונאן הברברי? *40.מה אם דוקטור סטריינג' לא היה הופך למאסטר באומנות הקסם? *41.מה אם נמור היה מציל את אטלנטיס...מגורלה? *42.מה אם האישה הבלתי נראית הייתה מתה בלידה? *43.מה אם קונאן הברברי היה ננטש במאה ה20? *44.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה קם לתחייה היום? *45.מה אם הענק הירוק היה משתגע? *46.מה אם דוד בן היה חי(ודודה מיי נרצחה במקומו)? *47.מה אם לוקי היה מוצא את הפטיש של תור? *48.מה אם איירוןמן היה בוגד? =הסדרה השניה= ' "מה אם" הוקם לתחייה בשביל 114 גיליונות שפורסמו חודשית בין יולי 1989 לנובמבר 1998.הסדרה שנייה נהפכה למכובדת בגלל לקיחת רעיונות שנראו בגיליונת קודמים ולחדשם לזמן שבוא ה"מה אם" פורסם.בנוסף הסיפורים יכלו עכשיו להתרחב על כמה גיליונות(לפניכן,כל "מה אם" היה עומד בפני עצמו),ולפעמים יכלו לקחת את הקונספקט שהוצג באותו גיליון ולהציג כמה דרכים שבה המציאות של "מה אם" יכלה להתפתח. שהשיא הגיע בגיליון שבוא הקוראים יכלו לבחור בין 3 סופים. היו גם קרוס-אוברים עדינים עם הסיפור של "מעשי נקמה",בדפים של קוואזר,הגיבור רודף אחרי הלייזר החי לתוך מאורתו של הצופה בירח,והוא בורח דרך אואטו פורטל ליקומים אחרים.ללייזר יש הופעה קצרה באתו "מה אם" של החודש בתור קו של אור(יותר מאוחר סיפור זה היה הבסיס לסיפור אחרי שבוא אואטו הנחה את קוואזר לצוד את הלייזר החי דרך יקומי "מה אם" ובסוף מסיימים ביקום החדש,שם הקוואזר מקבל את סמל הכוכב.thumb|left|243px מגיליון 87 התחילו שאת רגע ההתפצלות בין 2 היקומים כבר לא חייב לפתוח כותרת הגיליון.במקום זה כל כריכה של גיליון נהיה יותר דומה לכריכה של סדרה אמיתית,ורק הלוגו של "מה אם" הראה שהגיליון מתרחש ביקום אלטרנטיבי. באחד מהגיליונות האחרונים של הסדרה שנייה(105) הציג את הדמות ספיידר-גירל.היא הוכיחה את עצמה כפופלארית מאוד כך שנתנו לה סדרה משל עצמה,שהוליד את היקום . רשימת ה"מה אם": *1.מה אם הנוקמים היו מפסידים במלחמה המהפכנית? *2.מה אם דרדוויל היה הורג את הקינגפין? *3.מה אם סטיב רוג'רס היה מסרב להיות קפטן אמריקה? *4.מה אם החליפה החייזרית(ונום בעתיד) של ספיידרמן הייתה משתלטת עליו? *5.מה אם החיזיון(Vision) היה הורס את הנוקמים? *6.מה אם האקס-מן היו מפסידים בגיהנום? *7.מה אם וולברין היה הופך להיות סוכן של ש.י.ל.ד? *8.מה אם איירון מן היה מפסיד במלחמות השיריון? *9.מה אם האקסמן היו מתים במשימתם הראשונה? *10.מה אם משפחתו של המעניש לא נרצחה? *11.מה אם לכל ארבעת המופלאים היה את אותו הכח? *12.מה אם האקס-מן היו נשארים באסגרד? *13.מה אם פרופסור אקס היה נהפך לגו'גורנאט? *14.מה אם קפטן מארוול לא מת? *15.מה אם ארבעת המופלאים היו מפסידים במשפטו של גלקטוס? *16.מה אם וולברין היה נלחם בקונאן הברברי? *17.מה אם קרייבן הצייד היה הורג את ספיידרמן? *18.מה אם ארבעת המופלאים היו נלחמים בדוקטור דום לפני שקיבלו את כוחותיהם? *19.מה אם חיזיון(Vision) של הנוקמים היה משתלט על העולם? *20.מה אם ספיידרמן לא היה מתחתן עם מרי ג'יין?(חלק א') *21.מה אם ספיידרמן היה מתחתן עם החתולה השחורה?(חלק ב') *22.מה אם הגולש הכסוף לא היה בורח מכדור הארץ? *23.מה אם (לא ברור לכותב שורות אלו,יבדוק בקרוב) *24.מה אם וולברין היה הופך למלך הערפדים? *25.מה אם כל גיבורי העולם היו מפסידים במתקפת אטלנטיס? *26.מה אם המעניש היה הורג את דרדוויל? *27.מה אם נמור היה מצתרף לארבעת המופלאים? *28.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה מוביל צבא של סופר חיילים במלחמת העולם השנייה? *29.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה מייסד את הנוקמים? *30.מה אם ילדם השני של ארבעת המופלאים היה חי? *31.מה אם ספיידרמן היה שומר את כוחותיו הקוסמיים? *32.מה אם הפינקס לא מתה?(חלק א') *33.מה אם הפניקס הייתה עולה שוב(חלק ב') *34.מה אם אף אחד לא צפה על הצופה? (גיליון הומור) *35.מה אם חמשת המופלאים היו נלחמים בדוקטור דום ואנלשיין(Annihilus)?(המשך ל"מה אם" הראשון) *36.מה אם הנוקמים היו נלחמים בשומרי הגלקסיה?(המשך ל"מה אם",הסדרה שנייה,גליון 19) *37.מה אם וולברין היה מלך הערפדים בזמן הגהנום(Inferno)?(המשך ל"מה אם",הסדרה שנייה,גיליון 24) *38.מה אם ת'ור היה עבד של סת'? *39.מה אם הצופה היה מציל את היקום? *40.מה אם סופה הייתה נשארת גנבת? *41.מה אם הנוקמים היו נלחמים בגלקטוס? *42.מה אם ספיידרמן היה משאיר את ששת ידיו? *43.מה אם וולברין היה מתחתן עם מריקו? *44.מה אם ונום היה משתלט על המעניש? *45.מה אם ברברה קטץ' הייתה נהפכת לגוסט ריידר? *46.מה אם כייבל היה הורס את האקס-מן? *47.מה אם מגניטו היה משתלט על ארצות הברית? *48.מה אם דרדוויל היה מציל את נוייק? *49.מה אם הגולש הכסוף היה משתלט על כפפת הכח? *50.מה אם הענק הירוק היה הורג את וולברין? *51.מה אם המעניש היה נהפך לקפטן אמריקה? *52.מה אם דוקטורדום היה נהפך למכשף הכי חזק ביקום? *53.מה אם איירון מן היה ננטש בעבר?/ריק ג'ונס וברוסבאנר היו נשארים בתור הענק הירוק?/מה אם ספיידרמן היה נהרג על ידי לטאה? *54.מה אם ראש המוות היה נשאר חי? *55.מה אם הנוקמים היו מפסידים במבצע סופה גלקטית?(חלק א') *56.מה אם הנוקמים היו מפסידים במבצע סופה גלקטית?(חלק ב') *57.מה אם המעניש היה נהפך לסוכן של ש.י.ל.ד? *58.מה אם המעניש היה הורג את ספיידרמן? *59.מה אם וולברים היה מנהיד את טיסת אלפא? *60.מה אם חתונת האקס-מן(3 סיפורים שמציגים שקשורים למערכת היחסים בין סקוט סאמרס לג'יין. נסיפורים הם:מה אם החתונה הייתה מתרחשת בתחילת האקס-מן,מה אם הזוג בחיים לא היה ביחד ומה אם וולברין היה מתחתן עם ג'יין?) *61.מה אם הוריו של ספיידרמן היו הורסים את משפחתו? *62.מה אם וולברין היה נלחם בנשק איקס? *63.מה אם מכונת מלחמה לא היה הורג את הלייזר החי? *64.מה אם איירוןמן היה נמכר לגמרי? *65.מה אם ארכאנג'ל היה נופל מיוון? *66.מה אם רוג' היה את הכח של ת'ור? *67.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה מוחייה ב1994?(חלק א') *68.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה מוחייה ב1994?(חלק ב') *69.מה אם סטארפייר היה הורג את האקס-מן? *70.מה אם הגולש הכסוף לא היה בוגד בגלקטוס? *71.מה אם פצצת הגאמה הייתה משריצה 12 ענקים ירוקים? *72.מה אם ספיידרמן היה רוצח? *73.מה אם דרדוויל היה שייך לקינגפין? *74.מה אם מיסטר סינסטר היה מייסד את האקס-מן? *75.מה אם בלינק מדור האיקס לא מת? *76.מה אם פיטר פארקר היה הורס את ספיידרמן? *77.מה אם הליגיון היה הורג את מגנטו? *78.מה אם ארבעת המופלאים החדשים היו נשארים קבוצה? *79.מה אם לסופה היה את כוחה של הפניקס? *80.מה אם הניק הירוק היה מתפתח למסטרו? *81.מה אם עידן האפוקלפיסה לא היה נגמר? *82.מה אם ג'יי ג'ונה ג'יימסון היה מאמץ את ספיידרמן? *83.מה אם דרוויל היה תלמיד של דוקטור סטריינג'? *84.מה אם שארד היה חי במקום בישופ? *85.מה אם מגנטו היה שולט על כל המונטנטים? *86.מה אם עכבישת הארגמן הייתה הורגת את ספיידרמן? *87.מה אם סביירתות' היה משוחרר באחוזת האיקס? *88.מה אם ספיידמן היה מתפתח למפלצת העכביש? *89.מה אם כוחותיהם של ארבעת המופלאים היו יוצאים מכלל שליטה? *90.מה אם צייקלופ והאבוק לא היו מתייתמים? *91.מה אם ברוס באנר היה הפראי והענק הירוק היה החכם? *92.מה אם ג'וש היה מגלה סנטינל? *93.מה אם וולבריןהיה נהפך לפראי? *94.מה אם ג'ורגונט היה הרוג את אקסבייר ואת האקס-מן? *95.מה אם הגוסט ריידר היה שונה? *96.מה אם מגנטו היה מגדל את ילדיו? *97.מה אם דוקטורדום היה כובש את קמלוט? *98.מה אם מיסטיק היה מגדלת את נייטקואלר? *99.מה אם החתולה השחורה הייתה מפורסמת? *100.סודותיו הגדולים של יקום מארוול היו מתגלים? *101.מה אם אנג'ל היה הורג את האקס-פקטור ואת הרוכבים? *102.מה אם מאט מרדוק היה הופך להיות מתאגרף כמו אביו? *103.מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה מתעורר באמריקה הדייפוטאנית? *104.מה אם הבן אדם הבלתי אפשרי היה שולט בכפפת הכח? *105.מה אם הילד של מרי ג'יין וספיירמן היה חי?(הציג לראשונה את ספיידר-גירל) *106.מה אם מראוו הייתה הורגת את גמביט? *107.מה אם ת'ור הופיע לראשונה בתקופת הזהב של הקומיקס? *108.מה אם קריינג' היה משתלט קבוע על הגולש הכסוף? *109.מה אם בן גרים היה נשאר בלידל-וולי? *110.מה אם קלוסוס היה מצתרף לצבא סופר החיילים של ברית המועצות?..גם מה אם דוקטור דום היה מצליח להשתלט על העולם? *111.מה אם וולברים היה רוכב של מלחמה? *112.מה אם תנוס היה הופך את מנהטן לארץ הפראית? *113.מה אם טוני סטארק היה הופך למכשף הכי חזק ביקום? *114.מה אם כל הגיבורים של המלחמות הסודיות היו תקועים בעולם הקרב? '=הסדרה השלישית= "מה אם" הוקם לתחייה שוב בשביל 6 גיליונות שנועדו לפברואר 2005.למרות שכמה עקבו אחרי הסגנון המסורתי של הסיפור עם הצופה,2 גיליונות שנכתבו על ידי בריאן מייקל בנדיס-"מה היה קורה עם קרן פייג' הייתה חיה?" ו"מה עם ג'סיקה ג'ונס הייתה מצתרפת לנוקמים?"-הצופה הוחלף עם יצוג של בנדיס עצמו.גם,סיפור אחר הראה שיחה בין מוכר קומיקס לצרכן,שהמוכר הציב את השאלה "מה היה קרוה עם דודה מיי הייתה מתה במקום הדוד בן?".רעיון זה הוצג בעבר,בסדרה ראשונה של "מה אם" עם הגליון "מה אם הדוד בן היה חי?" ועקב אחרי מסלולים אחרים של האירועים מאלה שהוצגו ב2005. פרודיה של מארוול "מה...הא!?" התפרסמה באוגוסט 2005. רשימת ה"מה אם": *מה אם קרן פייג' הייתה חיה? *מה עם דוקטור דום היה נהפך לדבר? *מה עם גנרל רוס היה נהפך לענק הירוק *מה עם מגניטו ופרופסור אקס היו מייסדים את האקסמן ביחד? *מה עם דודה מיי הייתה מתה במקום דוד בן? =הסדרה הרביעית= ' סדרה אחרת של 6 גיליונות יצאה בפברואר 2006,אבל סדרה זאתי דומה מאוד לסדרת המראה של החברה האויבית די.סי. מקום אחר.בדרך המסורתית "מה אם" מציב שאלה ספיציפית ומספר את הסיפור שמבוסס על רגע ההתפצלות מהיקום הרגיל של מארוול ומספר את דרך האחרת של אותו סיפור עם ההשלכות השונות עליו,מקום אחר במקום זה פשוט מאוד מספר המשכיות חדשה(בלי קשר ליקום של די.סי) שלוקח גיבורים אלטרניטביים שמבוססים על גיבורים של די.סי ומציב אותם במקומות שונים או זמנים אחרים(לדוגמא,סופרמן:בן אדום,שמה היה קורה עם סופרמן היה נוחת בברית המועצות וגדל שם במקום בארצות הברית). כל הגיליונות של "מה אם"של סדרה זאתי,חוץ מאחד,דומים מאוד לגישה של מקום אחר,ומתמקדים בזמני זמן שונים שמתקיימים באותו יקום 717 שהתפצל לראשונה מהיקום המקורי של מארוול בזמן יפן הפיאודלית,עם הגעתו של דרדוויל,שנודע בתור "השד שהעיז".סיפורים אלה ממשיכים עם ההיסטוריה והגיבורים,כמו קפטן אמריקה נלחם בגולגולת הלבנה בזמן מלחמת האזרחים האמריקאית,וולברין שלוקח את תפקידו של המעניש ונלחם בבוסי מאפיה בשיקגושל המאה ה20,הSub-Mariner גדל על ידי אביו על הקרקע בזמן מלחמת העולם השנייה,תור נהפך לכרוז של גלקטוס וגרסאות רוסיות של ארבעת המופלאים בזמן המלחמה הקרה.כל הסיפורים האלה מוצגים כמסמכים היסטוריים של מימד אלטרנטיבי שנתגלים על ידי האקר מוכשר,שקורא לעצמו הצופה. רשימת ה"מה אם": *מה אם קפטן אמריקה היה חי בזמן מלחמת האזרחים האמריקאית? *מה אם ארבעת המופלאים היו קומונסטים? *מה אם הSubmariner חי עם אביו האנושי? *מה אם דרדוויל היה חי ביפן הפיאדולית? *מה אם תור היה הכרוז של גלקטיקה? *מה אם וולברין היה המעניש בשיקגו של המאה ה20? '=סדרה חמישית= בסוף 2006 מארוול שיחררה 5 גליונות חדשים.סדרה זו עקבה אחרי תוצאות אלטרנטביות של קווי עלילה משמעותיים כמו עידן האפוקלפיסיה(Age of Apocalypse),הנוקמים מתפרקים(Avengers Disassembled),ספיידרמן:האחרים(Spider-Man: The Other),וולברין:אויב המדינה(Wolverine: Enemy of the State) ואקסמן:בריאה קטלנית(X-Men: Deadly Genesis).מאוחר יותר קיבצו את כולם לPTB בשם "מה אם:האופק של האירועים"(What If: Event Horizon). רשימת ה"מה אם": *מה אם:הנוקמים מתפרקים-מה אם מכשפת הארגמן לא פעלה לבד? *מה אם:ספיידרמן האחרים-מה אם פיטר פארקר דחה את העכביש הפנימי שלו? *מה אם:וולרברין אויב המדינה-מה אם וולברין בחיים לא היה מתוכנן מחדש? *מה אם:עידן האפוקלפסיה-מה אם גם אקסבייר ומגנטו היו מרצחים על ידי הליגיון? *מה אם:אקסמן בריאה קטלנית-מה אם וולקן היה נהפך למנהיג של האקסמן? =סדרה שישית= "מה אם:כוכב הענק הירוק"(What If?: Planet Hulk) יצא באוקטובר 2007.אחר כך יצא בנובמבר "מה אם:השמדה"(What If?: Annihilation.).דצמבר ראה 2 "מה אם" מיוחדים בשביל מלחמת האזרחים,וגם את "אקסמן:עלייתה ונפילתה של אימפריית השי'האר".בינואר 2008 יצא "מה אם:ספיידרמן מול וולברין".כל גיליונות אלה הסוף קובצו לPTB שנקרא "מה אם:מלחמת האזרחים". "מה אם:אלה היו ארבעת המופלאים"(What If: This Was The Fantastic Four) שהציג את ספיידרמן,וולברין,גוסט ריידר ואת הענק הירוק היה אמור לצאת בנובמבר אבל קוצץ בגלל פטירתו של מייק וורינגו.הוא לבסוף יצא כמנחה לכותב ביוני 2008 ויצא בגרסה מיוחדת של 48 דפים וכל ההכנסות הועברו ליוזמת הגיבורים(אגודה שעוזרת לכותבים ומאיירים). רשימת ה"מה אם": *מה אם:כוכב הענק הירוק(Planet Hulk באנגלית)- *מה אם כיירה של האולדסטרונג שרדה את ההרס של סקאאר במקום הענק הירוק? *מה אם הענק הירוק היה נוחת בכוכב שהאילומנטי תכננו בשבילו? *מה אן הענק הירוק היה חוזר להיות ברוס באנר שהתרסק בסקאאר? *מה אם:השמדה- *מה אם גל ההשמדה הגיע לכדור הארץ? *מה אם:עלייתה ונפילתה של אמפיירת השיאה'ר- *מה אם וולקן ספג את האנרגיות של קריסטל מקארן והיה נהפך לפניקס? *מה אם:מלחמת האזרחים- *מה אם קפטן אמריקה הנהיג את כל הגיבורים נגד אמנת הרישום? *מה אם איירון הפסיד במלחמת האזרחים? *מה אם:ספיידרמן נגד וולברין- *מה אם ספיידרמן היה נשאר ברוסיה של 1980 אחרי המוות בתאונה? =סדרה שישית= בתחילת דצמבר 2008,עוד 5 גיליונות "מה אם" מיוחדים יצאו,ממשיכים את הנושא של התוצאות של אירועים,מודרניים וגם קלאסיים.בין כל 5 הגיליונות מציגים את the Runaways כנוקמים הצעירים.כל 5 "מה אם" הם אלה:"הבן הנופל:מותו של קפטן אמריקה",House of M","ספיידרמן:חוזר בשחור","מלחמות סודיות"(Secret Wars) ו"כפפת הנצח"(Infinity Gauntlet). רשימה ה"מה אם": *"מה אם הבית של אם"-מה אם מכשפת הארגמן הייתה אומרת "לא יותר כח" במקום "לא יותר מוטנטים"? What If House of M - What if the Scarlet Witch had said 'No More Powers' instead of 'No More Mutants'? *"מה אם הבן הנופל:מותו של קפטן אמריקה"-מה אם איירון מן מת במקום קפטן אמריקה? What If Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America - What if Iron Man had been killed instead of Captain America? *"מה אם ספיידרמן:חוזר בשחור"-מה אם מרי ג'יין נורתה במקום דודה מיי? What If Spider-Man: Back in Black - What if Mary Jane had been shot instead of Aunt May? *"מה אם כפפת הכח"-מה אם ארבעת המופלאים החדשים נלחמו בתנוס? What If Infinity Gauntlet - What if the New Fantastic Four had battled Thanos? *"מה אם מלחמות סודיות"-מה אם דוקטור דום היה שומר את הכוחות של הביונדר? What If Secret Wars - What if Doctor Doom had kept the Beyonder's power? *"מה אם-Runaways-מה אם Runaways היו נהפכים להנוקמים הצעירים?(כל 5 הגיליונות) What If Runaways - What if the Runaways had become the Young Avengers? (Runs though all five above issues)